The Story Of US
by SimplyShayna-Jamisurious
Summary: "Why would you wanna marry a girl like me anyways Tai?"  "So I can kiss you whenever I want.."  The love story of Tai and Sora based on the song, "Story of Us" T. Swift, Oneshot!


**A/N: Hey guys! So I thought of this fic today when I was at my cousins party listening to my iPod. lol. Its just a short little oneshot. Im sorry again about the Cinderella story. :/ I was getting soo confused with it and stuff. Plus I started to rewrite it changing it up some. So I hoping to publish that here soon, but I really wanted to add something new and fresh. I wouldve explained the Cinderella story thing last week but I had BOA. Yeah, Bands of America. Second Place in our class, 11th over all. SO we didnt make finals. :/ Oh well we soo rocked it! :D Sorry I love saying that. xD SO this story is kind of based on the song "Story Of Us"Taylor Swift (OMG! Shes writing a Tay Swift songficish thing? Shocker..) Only a happier ending. Maybe? Haha read and find out. ;) Anyways on with the story! :D**

* * *

><p>Sora stared blankly at him, unsure of what to say or think. She blinked three times as he repeated himself, "Sora, will you marry me?" The normal thing for a 5 year old to do was run from boys beacuse of cooties. And this, she did. Leaving him back under that oak tree, Sora ran.<p>

"Sora wait!" The boy called out. Sora looked over her shoulder and saw her best friend, Tai, running after her.

_'Why would he wanna marry me? His best friend!_' Thoughts were racing in and of Sora's mind. '_And we're only 5!'_ She screamed in her head. And this was true. Sora and Tai were only 5 years old. They were 3 months apartment exactly, to the day. Born to be best friends, not a married couple?

**Sora ran and ran and ran until her legs screamed out in pain. And what made it even worst, it started to rain. No not rain, it started to pour down rain. Lighten flashed off in the distance, scaring Sora a bit. She screamed and fell down. Tai raced up began her kneeling at her side, "Sora?" He yelled, "Sora? C'mon we havta get you outta here." He said taking her hand and pulling her into over near the lighten struck.**

"Why here?" Sora asked looking at the slightly burned ground.

"Cause, lighten never hits the same spot twice." Tai said grinning his trademark grin, still hold onto Sora's hand. Sora looked down noticing her hand was still in Tai's. Her face blushed and she looked away and pulled her hand quickly.

"Sora...you didn't answer me.." Tai said softly. Sora stayed quiet, feeling the rain hit her face. It was cold and it stung as it hit her face. She took a glance over at Tai who was staring at her with his big brown eyes.

"Matt says I act nothing like a girl, I acted more like a boy." Sora said softly looking down at her tattered jeans and tennis shoes, "Maybe he's right.."

"No hes not! Sora you might not be girlie like Mimi, but you're my favoriterest girl I have ever ever met. Thats why I wanna marry you."

"Why would you wanna marry a girl like me anyways, Tai?"

"So I can kiss you whenever I want to.." Tai said watching as Sora turned her head quickly and was staring at him straight in the eye. Tai took a step closer to Sora tilting his head down to her face. Sora's face turned red and followed his actions, standing up on her tippy toes...

And the rest is history..

Or is it?

* * *

><p><strong>10 Years Later <strong>

Sora danced around her room in her lime green flowing sun dress._ 'This is it. This is the night where I'll become Tai's _girlfriend' Sora smiled to herself as thought popped up into mind. It was Friday night and like every other Friday the whole gang was going to go out for pizza and play some acarde games. Last Friday Mimi said that Tai was staring at Sora just about the entire time. So Mimi insisted that Sora dress up a little. And by little she ment a cute sundress.

Sora had changed quite a bit over the years. She wasn't the normal tomboy any more, she was more girlie. Not Mimi girlie, but Sora girlie. Every once in a while she'd wear a skirt or a dress, but she still wore her jeans with the holes at her knees. But no matter how much Sora changed, Tai still loved her. They both still think of that day where they had almost kissed, but were interuppted by lightening hit the spot where they were standing. Guess lighten does hit the same spot twice, huh?

Soon later Mimi came and picked up Sora to go out. The whole drive Mimi was saying how good Sora looked and visa-versa. Once they arrived at the resturant both girls walked in standing side me side. Mimi in her pink mini dress and black heels. And Sora in her lime green sundress and white flip-flops.

For Tai, time froze. He was in the middle of a game of air hockey when she walked in, beating Tk by 3 points. But when she walked in nothing else mattered, only her. She saw him staring and simply smiled and waved to him. He slowly raised his hand to wave back and grinned his trademark grin.

He had a flash back of two 5 year olds..

_"Why would you wanna marry a girl like me anyways, Tai?"_

_"So I can kiss you whenever I want to.."_

"Tai...Tai!" Tk said waking Tai from his day dream, "Dude, get the puck so we can keep playing." Tai blinked realizing that he had Tk score.

Soon everyone arrived and they ordered thier pizza. They got the normal, Tai and Sora shared a peporroni pizza with sausage mushrooms, and olives. Mimi, Matt, Tk, Izzy, and Kari shared a plain pizza and Joe got his own plain pizza. The night went on great. Sora never left Tai's side. And he never left hers.

"Izzy, look." Mimi said pointing to Tai and Sora who were playing skiball. Tai helping Sora toss the ball correctly. He must've said something or did something that made her laugh beacuse they only thing she did was laugh.

Mimi smiled, "They are so gunna get together!"

And this they did..

After everyone left Tai and Sora started to walk around the park. Stopping at the spot where they had thier almost first kiss. Sora smiled as she saw the rock she placed there so she would always know where it was. SHe knelt down next to it and slowly ran her fingers across it.

"This is my favorite spot, ever.." Tai whispered. So look up at him curiously. He smirked, "I almost had my first kiss here..by the most beautiful girl I know, and ever will know.." Sora smiled knowing that it was her he was talking about. She stood up and grabbed his hand, "And whoes this girl, Tai?"

"My best friend. Or for easier terms, you." He grinned pulling Sora closer to him, he tilted his head down to her face. She stood up on her tippe toes. Just like when they were 5. But only this time, they kissed..

* * *

><p><em>Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room<em>

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like its killing me, yeah._

_I don't know what to say,_

_since the twist of fate_

_when it all broke down._

_And the story of us is looking a lot like a tradegty now._

_Next Chapter._

* * *

><p>"Me? My fault! Its my fault we didn't get into the same college. My fault?" Sora yelled at her boyfriend.<p>

"Uh, yeah it kind of is!"

"How?"

"You the one college I couldn't get into! The only way we can do this is if you go to community college."

"Tai! Do you know what you're saying? This is my dream, Tai! And you want me to give it up for you?"

"Uh, yeah! I am your boyfriend!" Tai yelled

"You mean you were!" Sora yelled pushing a tear out of her eye.

Tai stuffed his hands in his pocket, "Fine, Sora..have fun in Tokoyo.." Tai sighed walking away.

Sora felt a shiver up her spin. She wanted to run after him, but didn't. She felt her knees go weak, she wrapped her arms around herself and fell to the ground and curled up in a ball, and cried. She laid there for a while crying then she stood up and slowly walking over to "the spot" her favorite spot. she slowly sat down and cried again. Her tears fell on to the rock where she engraved, "Tai+Sora= " Why did she do this? She had to leave. She just had to get off this town..

Sora's words rung in Tai's ears, "_You mean you were!"_ It just echoed, and each time it did he broke down more and more. He walked over to the soccer field. He kicked up some grass and sighed stuffing his hands in his pocket. He looked over behind the one goal post and saw a small blue flower. He slowly walked over and picked the flower out of the ground. He set it down carefully next to him. The stared at the ground and pushed his hands into the dirt, pulling it up and setting it aside. He dug a hole until he saw what he was looking for. A Power Ranger lunch box. He gently pulled it out of the ground and opened it. Inside was pictures of Tai, Sora, and the whole gang. But manly Tai and Sora. There was the picture of them riding bikes and pictures of thier firdt day of high school. Prom and graduation. Tai had put all of these he begining of summer so he would had all his favorite memories in an old Power Ranger lunch box. He had to leave this town and all of these memories, once and for all...

_"Mimi, I'm leaving this place. I'm sorry, but I'm done..he doesn't love me. I'm going to catch my train soon.."_ Sora said calling Mimi.

_"Matt, I'm leaving this place. I'm sorry, but I'm done. She doesn't love me. I'm going to catch my train soon.." _Tai said calling Matt.

_"Matt!"_

_"Mimi!"_

No one had ever saw this coming. Tai and Sora breaking up? Was that even possible? Well my friends, I guess it is possible. Because right now as both Tai and Sora are leaving Odiba..or are they?

_"Sora! Don't go. You had a small fight. I know you still love Tai and he still loves you! C'mon Sor! Don't do this to us!"_

_"Where is he?"_

Sora ran out of the train station and headed toward the park. Her legs, begging her to stop. Her heart, telling her to move faster. And her mind, praying that he was there..

Tai couldn't get a ticket for the train so just went back to the park. He just had to walk around and clear his head. He wished he could talk to someone. But the someone who he could talk to was Sora and she, she was gone..

Sora finally made to the spot and Tai was no where in sight. "Tai..." She whispered falling over. She curled up and cried again, "Tai..I'm so sorry..I..I love you, Tai.."

"Sora? Sora!"

She was crazy, she could he him calling her name.

"Sora!"

Why wont it stop? It was hurting her even more. Hearing his voice then feeling his touch.

"Sora..please, talk to me.."

She had to be dreaming. She open her eyes to show herself that she was dreaming. She slowly opened her eyes and saw..saw..

..Tai..

She saw Tai holding her in his arms. He was there, it wasnt a dream.

"Tai.."

"Sora.."

"I'm so sorry!" They both said together.

Tai pulled Sora in closer to him and held her tight.

"Go to Tokoyo, I'll visit every weekend.." He said

"No, I'm going to community college with the one I love, my best friend, you" She whispered slowly, tears running down her face. Tai went to spoke but Sora talked over him, "No Tai, I over reacted. My dream isn't Tokoyo, it's you. You're the one thing I've wanted since I was 5. Since you asked me to marry you and I ran. I didn't answer you then but I am now. I would marry you Taichi Kamiya. You know why? Cause I love you."

"And you could kiss me whenever you want.." he smirked kissing Sora perfectly ending the bad break up chapter of life with making up.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go! I hope y'all like it. its 1:30 am and I've been working on this since like 10pm! If the ending is poopy its cuz Im tired. lol, bad excuse? Yeah, maybe. :P<strong>

"Why would you wanna marry a girl like me anyways, Tai?"

"So I can kiss you whenever I want to.."

^^^ That is from the movie "Sweet Home Alabama"

**"Well Im going to bed. Remember review please! ANd look for my new new Cinderella story! :D**

**Until next time, Fanfiction..**

**-Shayna**


End file.
